Reise in die Vergangenheit
by Boromirs Bride
Summary: Nach langer Zeit unternimmt Boromirs Geist eine Reise zu seiner Stadt.


Titel: Reise in die Vergangenheit  
Autor: Boromirs Bride  
Charakter: Boromir  
Rating: G  
Inhaltsangabe: Nach langer Zeit unternimmt Boromirs Geist eine Reise zu seiner Stadt.  
Warnung: keine  
Disclaimer: Die in der Geschichte vorkommenden Figuren ist nicht mein geistiges Eigentum. Ich bereichere mich nicht an dieser Amateur-Fiction. Die Handlung in der Geschichte ist von mir frei erfunden und hat nichts mit dem Ablauf der Original-Geschichten zu tun. Alle Rechte liegen bei J. R. R. Tolkien und seinen Erben.

Wie still es hier ist. Nur das Rauschen des Windes dringt an mein Ohr. Ich sehe die noch satten Gräser, die sich im starken Wind des Herbstes wiegen. Es erscheint mir wie ein grünes Wellenmeer. Ich schließe meine Augen und lasse mich treiben, den Duft der feuchten Luft in mich aufsaugend. Wie lange habe ich diesen Geruch nicht mehr genossen. Es scheint mir wie vor Ewigkeiten, dass ich – wann immer ich für mich sein wollte – die Stille der Wiesen Gondors suchte. Immer führte mich mein Weg hierher. Hier konnte ich nachsinnen über mein Leben, den Krieg, Vater... Vater! Wann immer ich an dich denke, verspüre ich den Schmerz, den du hast erleiden müssen. Du wolltest das Beste für uns alle, doch das Böse hat dich bezwungen, dich in den Wahnsinn getrieben und schließlich in den Tod.

Meine Blicke schweifen umher – und in der Ferne erspähe ich den Turm. Den Weißen Turm meiner stolzen Stadt. Wieviele Tage und oft auch Nächte haben wir in seinen Räumen zugebracht, wieviele Debatten führten wir dort über die besten Strategien. Nichts war gut genug gegen das Böse, doch gereichte es zumindest, um lange genug standzuhalten, bis die finale große Schlacht gefochten und Saurons Streitmacht endlich besiegt wurde. Gern hätte ich mit Aragorn Seite an Seite gefochten. Gern hätte ich meine Kraft eingesetzt, um vielleicht das Leben mancher tapferen Recken zu retten. Doch war es mir nicht vergönnt.

Das alles liegt nun hinter dem grauen Schleier der Zeit.

Langsam nähere ich mich den Mauern der Weißen Stadt, die einst leuchtend und stark gegen Saurons Heer standhielten. Kraftvoll erhoben sich die Zinnen in die Höhe und erlaubten über viele Zeitalter keiner noch so starken Macht, diese Mauern zu durchbrechen. Nun liegt die Stadt ruhig wie in einem Schlaf. Kein Laut ist zu vernehmen, keine Menschen sind zu erblicken. Was ist nur geschehen? Zu lange war ich fort. Zu lange habe ich die Geschicke der Menschen aus Gondor nicht begleitet. Zu stark war der Schmerz, der mich traf bei jedem Blick auf meine geliebte Stadt. Ich durfte nicht mehr teilhaben an ihrem Leben und verzehrte mich vor Trauer und Schmerz, nicht mehr dazu zu gehören. Stattdessen zog es mich in die Gefilde der Dunkelheit, um mich selbst zu bemitleiden. Und nun, da es zu spät ist, merke ich, dass es falsch war.

Ich fahre mit meiner Hand an der bröckeligen Mauer des äußeren Rings entlang und spüre, wie das einstmals harte Gestein unter meinen Fingern zu Sand zerfällt. Oh du einst so starke Stadt, was hast du getan? Warum ließest du die Menschen gehen? Was geschah mit dir, als Aragorn schon lange tot war und Arwen längst nicht mehr in Minas Tirith weilte? Was war passiert, nachdem man die Söhne Elessars und des Abendsterns zur letzten Ruhe gebettet hatte?

Ich wandele allein durch jede einzelne Gasse, betrachte voll Schmerz und Wehmut die Überreste der Häuser und Straßen. Bald wirst du, geliebtes Minas Tirith, nur noch ein Schatten deiner selbst, zu Staub zerfallen sein und der Mantel des Vergessens wird über dich gelegt. Niemand wird sich deiner mehr erinnern, da niemand mehr da ist, der über dich berichten kann. Doch halt! Die Bibliothek – die Bücher! Jemand muss sie an sich genommen haben!

Ich eile durch die Gassen und erklimme Ebene um Ebene, um schnell zum Weißen Turm zu gelangen. – Weh mir! Ein kümmerlicher Steinhaufen an der Stelle, an welcher einst der prächtige Palast gestanden, scheint mich voller Hohn anzugrinsen. Etwas umklammert mein Herz, als sollte es zerdrückt werden. Es schmerzt mich, diesen letzten Rest des zerstörten Palastes erblicken zu müssen. Doch der Turm hat die Zeit überstanden. Stolz ragt er noch immer empor – doch auch hier muss ich große Risse erblicken. Lange Risse, die den Turm zu umschlingen versuchen, ihn niederzuschmettern drohen. Aber er hält stand, wie ganz Gondor einst gegen das Böse standgehalten hatte. Er ist der letzte Stolz, der diese Stadt nicht in der Bedeutungslosigkeit versinken lässt. Solange der Weiße Turm steht, bleibt Minas Tirith bestehen. Und fällt der Turm dareinst, so wird er die Mauern der Stadt mit sich in die Tiefen reißen.

Ich betrete den Turm durch eine große zerfallene Öffnung, die einmal von schweren mit Gold beschlagenen Holztoren verschlossen war. Stickige Luft dringt in meine Kehle. Ich erklimme die halb zerfallene Steige, die mich immer weiter nach oben führt. – Ich bin zu weit nach oben gegangen, stehe vor Vaters Kammer. Die Tür ist verschlossen und alles scheint zu sein, wie es vor Zeiten gewesen, als ob dieser Abschnitt des Turmes vom Zerfall vergessen wurde. Ich lege meine Hand auf die Türklinke und drücke sie herunter. Knarrend schwingt die Tür in den Raum hinein. Voll Ehrfurcht stehe ich da und blicke in das Zimmer, das im Dämmerlicht sein Dasein fristet. Hier versuchte Vater, das Böse durch den Blick in den Palantîr zu ergründen und wurde so nach und nach dem Wahnsinn zugeführt. Wie oft fühlte ich mich ungerecht behandelt von ihm, ungerecht gescholten und ungerecht zurechtgewiesen. Doch damals wusste ich nicht um diese verfluchte Kugel, die sich seiner mehr und mehr bemächtigte, ohne dass er es je selbst bemerkte. Ich fühle mich schuldig, ihm nicht geholfen zu haben.

Bedrückend ist es hier. Der Staub der vielen Jahre – aufgewirbelt durch mein Eindringen in diesen Raum – fällt schwebend zurück auf die wenigen Möbel, die diesen Raum zieren. Ein rundes Tischlein, ganz unscheinbar, steht wie vergessen in einer dunklen Ecke. Dies muss der Platz gewesen sein, an dem Vater die unglückselige Kugel aufbewahrte. Hier wurden seine Sinne getrübt und seine Seele nach und nach vergiftet durch die Trugbilder Saurons. Ich spüre noch immer den Hauch des Unheils in diesen Wänden. Ich fühle mich unwohl an diesem Ort.

Ich steige die Stufen hinab bis zu dem Raum, in welchem seinerzeit die alten Bücher aufbewahrt wurden. Ich öffne die Tür und stehe im Dunkeln und erspähe einen kaum erkennbaren schmalen Lichtstrahl. Es wirkt wie die Klinge eines Schwertes, die den Fensterverschlag durchstoßen hat. Ich gehe zu dem kleinen Spalt und schon zerspringt das alte Holz der Fensterläden. Im selben Augenblick höre ich ein Rieseln. Schnell schaue ich mich um und muss mitansehen, wie die letzten Bücher zu Staub zerfallen. Nach unendlichen Jahren in Dunkelheit war das plötzliche Erhellen des Raumes ein großer Fehler. Es zerreißt mich fast, als ich das Schauspiel beobachte. Dann ist alles wieder still. Ich gehe hinüber zu dem großen Tisch und fahre vorsichtig mit meinen Fingern durch das zerfallene uralte Papier. Es können nicht mehr viele Bücher gewesen sein. Die alten Regale an den Wänden sind leer. Also darf ich die Hoffnung hegen, dass jemandem genug an der Geschichte Nûmenors und Gondors gelegen war und diese treue Seele die Bücher vor dem Vergessen gerettet hatte und mit sich nahm. Ich bete, dass diese Hoffnung nicht vergebens ist und Mittelerde noch nicht vergessen hat, wie einst die Menschen gelitten und gekämpft hatten.

Meine Zeit ist nun um. Ich werde zurückgerufen. Mein Herz ist voll des Dankes und zugleich voll der Trauer. Ein letztes Mal durfte ich durch meine geliebte Stadt wandeln. Doch welch ein Anblick bot sich mir? Ich verachte mich dafür, dass ich nicht viel früher den Mut fassen konnte, hierher zurückzukehren, zu dem Ort meiner Kindheit, meiner Jugend und meiner Zeit als stolzer Krieger. Ich kann nun nichts mehr tun als trauern um diese stolze Stadt, die so gramgebeugt ihr Dasein fristet – dem Verfall ausgeliefert und der Vergessenheit so nah.

Langsam entfernen sich die alten weißen Mauern – doch je größer die Entfernung wird, desto stärker scheint mein Minas Tirith. Die Risse und die vielen eingefallenen Gebäude entschwinden aus meinem Blickfeld. Ich sehe nur die starken weißen Mauern. Ich schließe meine Augen und ich höre das Treiben der Menschen und das Schlagen der Pferdehufe und das Lachen der Kinder. Das Versprechen Aragorns, das ich vor ewiger Zeit sterbend entgegennahm, ist wahrer, als er es wohl selber glaubte: Minas Tirith wird niemals fallen.

Weit unter mir rauscht das grüne Wellenmeer. Dann ist es still und ich bin zu Haus.


End file.
